HanaKuro Drabbles
by AsianCutie93
Summary: Puberty- Hanamiya sees and feels love differently from most people, or maybe he just experiences it in it's purest form without the illusions.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Unspoken Words

**Summary**: Hanamiya is not ready to change right away, but Kuroko still wants to thank him for the small things.

**Word Count**: 837 Words

I have random HanaKuro friendship/romance drabbles in my head, so I thought I would make a place to dump them all. I don't have a schedule for these things, it is mostly just whenever I please. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>The arduous journey of clenching the Winter Cup championship ended with Seirin inviting the rival teams, and old and new friends to a party at their school's basketball gymnasium. The High Schoolers were thankful to the Dean (who had scolded them in the Spring Semester for their roof-top declaration), for arranging a celebration for the two-year old team, and were excited to open the doors to find large quantities of food, drinks, and several tables and chairs along with the basic bleachers to accommodate all of the family, friends, and fans of the new, rising stars. It was a wonderful treat.<p>

Before the Seirin regulars could eat and stretch their tired limbs, their friends from the nearby schools Shuutoku and Touou marched in with newly acquired, congratulatory presents for the winners of Winter Cup. Soon Seiho, Kaijou, Yosen, Senshinkan, Fukuda Sogo, and Rakuzan joined them in the gymnasium with basketballs and a few more snacks to add to the festivities, and a friendly game of basketball emerged from the guests that had not exhausted themselves from playing earlier (Kagami wished to play, but his body was completely drained from being in the zone for so long). As Kuroko was instructing Kise on the proper way to hold Tetsuya Number Two, the Kirisaki Daiichi members strolled in and Hanamiya had a large bouqet in his arms.

Kiyoshi smiled at the genius, bad boy - he must have invited Hanamiya to the party not expecting the other to show up - and he ignored Hyuuga's request to kick the fellow, Uncrowned King out of the building. When the hulking, Center player decided to get up from his chair, the phantom followed quickly behind his upperclassman to make sure Kiyoshi's weakened knee did not cave and cause him to tumble. As they approached the cheating team, Teppei and Tetsuya noticed that the bouquet was strange. It did not appear to be the traditional type of mixed arrangement that someone would pluck up from an ordinary, flower shop. There was too much peach and white (Peace and Prosperity), and the flowers themselves - Sweet Pea flowers, Asphodels, and Azaleas - were rarely paired together based on appearances alone. The invisible, sixth man of the Miracles was shocked. Asphodels, the tiny white flowers that made the bouquet look healthy and full, meant "I'm sorry." The beautiful, Sweet Peas were a symbol of good bye, literally meaning "Thank you for the memories" and the vibrant, peach Azaleas said "Take care of yourself." The Iron-Heart player smiled; he understood what Hanamiya was trying to accomplish, even if the point guard had a sneer painted on his face.

"Oy, you're going to the United States for treatment?" Kirisaki Daiichi's Captain asked.

"Yeah, Himuro and Nijimura are going to show me around Los Angeles." Seirin's Center player grinned in joy.

"Whatever," Makoto shrugged off and handed the bouquet into Teppei's large hands. "Your four-eyed Captain's expression was worth coming." But Hanamiya, Kiyoshi, and Kuroko knew that was not the purpose of this meeting. The bad boy and his teammates sauntered towards the other Uncrowned Kings (all of them were happy to see their fellow, Uncrowned Colleague there with them).

"That was a big step for him." The phantom commented. The taller, basketball prodigy nodded. "I'm going to take Nigou out for a walk Kiyoshi-san." Before the elder could question Kuroko as to why he would do that during the party (especially after not seeing or knowing about Ogiwara's life after the match in Middle School and finally having the ability to talk to him), but the cyan-colored boy had vanished. It had been a while since the younger man's misdirection was able to work on him.

Hanamiya did not notice the vase of flowers by his feet until he wanted to use the restroom. A clear vase that contained Lavenders, Violets, and White Zinnias. Reo pointed out how lovely they were and winked knowingly at Makoto. Violets were a symbol of "Modesty" and the Lavender flowers represented "Admiration." The flowers that disturbed the bad boy of basketball the most were the White Zinnias of "Goodness." Hanamiya shot an accusatory glare at the Iron Heart, but Kiyoshi was too busy excitedly chatting with Hyuuga and Izuki. Usually if someone had placed an anonymous gift to someone, they usually stayed around to see their reaction. A happy bark and a displeased yelp obtained the Coach and Captain's attention, and his eyes were immediately drawn to Kagami Taiga. The first-year ace was cowering at the sight of an Alaskan Malamute puppy being held up to his face. The dog's eyes were familiar... the genius, point guard realized that the animal could not be suspended in the air by itself and focused his gaze on the unnoticeable teen. Seirin's shadow had his usual, blank stare, but his wide, pale-blue eyes made a quick glance at Makoto and the corners of Tetsuya's lips curled upwards into a faint smile.

"Fucking nosey brat," Hanamiya cursed and a light-pink blush dusted his cheekbones.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Things Said

Summary: Kagami accidentally comes across a conversation between Hanamiya and Kuroko after their match with Yosen.

Word Count: 1018 Words

Darkness and Shadows, and Dorm Life of Teiko Academy will be updated soon; I promise! I have been busy with work lately. D:

* * *

><p>Seirin's power forward was looking for the exhausted shadow after resolving the conflict between Tatsuya and himself. Generally, the ace of the rookie combination has his eyes focused on finding the annoying, Alaskan Malamute - who seemed to be getting bigger with every day that passed - rather than the puppy's owner to due Kuroko's invisibility. When there was no sight of the black-as-white animal inside the stadium (and the dog was not weaving through the Seirin teammates' feet), the Japanese-American decided to venture on the outside grounds. The master and pet might have wanted to take a short walk after their long match and before the basketball game between Kijou and Fukuda Sogo because.<p>

He was barely outside of the exit when he heard the cringe-worthy, familiar bark and whine, and Kagami slowly approached the source of the sound. As he was about to call out to the shadow, the freshman ace heard a deep voice that made bus stomach churn uncomfortably. But that was not possible; Kuroko would not bother to spend time with such an awful person, no matter how kind and considerate the cyan-colored man could be. Taiga kept his presence hidden behind a thick gathering of trees and peeked at the shadow's meeting with someone...

"I'm surprised that you desired to watch our match again." Tetsuya challenged.

"Oh really, is it that surprising, considering the history I have with Seirin..." No, his ears were not deceiving him earlier. Kuroko was having a conversation with Hanamiya Makoto. The power forward was about to charge in and defend the phantom from the devious, bad boy, but Nigou barked happily and the sudden sound immobilized Kagami's large form. "I must say, I was shocked at how angry you were to see me. You were the one to end things; don't tell me that you pathetically regret that decision? It clearly doesn't suit you. In fact, if I still remember correctly during that time, I even commented that you were not as boring or disappointing in comparison to the other Miracles. But back then, a lot of lies passed through my mouth." Did the Uncrowned King just compliment/say something nice to someone? Even if it was hinted in a backhanded way, the words made Kagami shudder uncomfortably. "It could have been truthful though; we're both very similar, aren't we Kuroko? Or should I say Tetsuya, if we are talking about that time?"

"I don't think we are very similar anymore. I don't remember you resorting to those tactics when I came to watch your games or when you played against me during Middle School." They knew each other in the past? The light shrugged. It did make sense. They were basketball prodigies that were barely a year apart in age and their Middle Schools resided in the Tokyo region, so it would only be reasonable that they had encountered each other before their match in the Winter Cup Preliminaries. Kagami continued to listen.

"Heh, I thought it was obvious." Hanamiya huffed. "Even people like me don't fucking attack their boyfriend or his teammates, and sometimes, we even have the curtesy to supress that part of ourselves when other people are around. Besides, Imayoshi was watching me at every turn and step." Kagami bit his hand to muffle a gasp. The two men that were - in his mind - complete opposites of each other, had an intimate relationship? "Not that we had a real relationship. I just did that so you wouldn't complain. I already had that annoying, mind reader reminding me to not do anything because he doesn't want our team to get caught, and I especially didn't need that from some brat who couldn't even shoot or back up his own words on his own." The bad boy spat. The venom and anger in the words made Taiga flinch. "We are alike, no matter how much you try to deny it. You only wanted someone to burn some time with until Aomine showed up again, and I wanted to burn some time instead of wallowing around in boredom." Pain, questioning, and humiliation... that could not be Hanamiya Makoto's voice.

"Akashi-kun said our relationship would cause more of a rift between my teammates and myself if I did not terminate it. Aomine-kun hardly ever attended practice, Murasakibara-kun's harsh remarks towards the non-regulars were becoming more frequent, and I did not know-"

"Are you still spewing that stupid excuse? I would have thought you would have come up with better lies by now." There was a tense silence. Kagami's hands felt cold, sweaty, and were nervously twitching against the air as if it had it's own pulse. "At least I will give you one thing, the lies we exchange are more amusing than most."

"I never lied to you, then or now." Makoto rolled his eyes and stepped forward until their faces were just inches away. Murky green stared down at placid, light blue. Taiga thought they were going to kiss until the Uncrowned King scowled and briskly walked away. The second year, Kirisaki Daiichi student did not notice the hidden, Seirin ace as he left. If the freshman had not eavesdropped on the conversation, he would have the idea of the foul-playing Captain biting his lip to refrain from crying, quite laughable. The power forward turned to his shadow and heard a quiet sniffle; it was heartbreaking to see the smaller man use the long sleeves of his varsity jacket to wipe the few tears that escaped, and the soft whisper of "I really did mean every word."

Kagami quickly left his partner alone, and kept the secret to himself. This was not his to pry into, but it did not shock the red-and-black, first year to see Hanamiya watching their match against Rakuzan. He just hoped that he did not imagine the genuine smile on the bad boy's face when Seirin won the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Puppy Love

**Summary: **Hanamiya really hates doing nice things because he regrets them the next day.

**Word Count**: 1,544 Words

I am having writer's block, so here! When I don't have writer's block anymore, this might be a short fanfic with five chapters (but for now it will be here).

* * *

><p>Hanamiya knew how the world worked because he was a terrible person. He knew that people got fucked over if they did anything remotely kind, and that it was better to always do things for selfish means. Unfortunately, sometimes the line between being kind and being selfish was blurred...<p>

As he was jogging in the park before basketball practice, he saw a black-and-white dog with eyes that instantly infuriated him. Makoto sighed. He knew the dog owner's identity, and just the thought of the shadow made the bad boy grit his teeth. Damn Seirin... even when they were not in sight, they made his blood boil. He glanced around the foliage to see if there was any member nearby, but he only saw families with young children around. It was not too surprising. According to the texts that Kiyoshi exchanged with him, the dog had a habit of wandering outside of his master's sight. Hanamiya did not want to get involved with the hassle of sending the animal back to his master, and started to walk away. Fate was not on the Uncrowned King's side, and the dog barked and happily trotted and hopped toward Hanamiya. The playful mutt weaved and ran around his feet. Great... now the stupid beast - just like his master - was going to annoy him until the Uncrowned King took him back to Kuroko Tetsuya. Makoto sighed. He decided that the inconvenience of having the peppy animal around him was greater than the trouble of taking him back to Seirin, and the point guard ushered for the creature to follow him. At least Seirin was not too far away from where he was now. Stupid idiots could not even get the dog to wear its collar... they quickly rushed down the streets, not bothering to fake any politeness to the people in his way. He just wanted this over and done with.

They eventually found themselves at Seirin High School. It was easy to find the basketball gymnasium - it looked similar to the newest one built by Kirisaki Daiichi for the volleyball team - and marched in with the dog following closely behind. The annoying mutt barked cheerfully and ran towards the invisible small forward. He rubbed his face against the phantom prodigy's ankles and continuously barked until Kuroko paid attention to him. The whole team froze and stared with wide eyes at Hanamiya's sudden presence and the back at the small dog. Their gazes were unnerving; there was a mix of bewilderment and fear. It made sense considering the history between two parties, but was it really that shocking that the Uncrowned King would return the runaway dog to them? Tetsuya finally knelt down and held the animal lovingly against his chest. The transparent teen's smile was one of love, uncertainty, and awe, and his eyes were glossy and wet. Makoto huffed at the sweet scene of master and pet bonding. Perhaps the team had thought that they would not see the dog after he ran away.

"Oy, keep a tight leash on the mutt. Next time I won't be so nice. Maybe your dog will be gone forever..." The bad boy teased.

"... my dog?" Seirin's trump card shakily breathed out and held the fluffy animal tighter to his frame.

"Uh... yeah," He had never seen the preachy phantom's blank facade crack this way. The vulnerability in the usually-placid eyes were almost worth the effort the Uncrowned King went through. He smirked at the younger boy's expression, reveling in the brief position of power and Kuroko blushing under his gaze (Seirin's shadow must have recognized the amount of weakness he displayed in his voice), before walking away. He strolled out without saying a word, and relishing in everyone's shocked eyes locked on him...

The next day, Hanamiya walked towards homeroom and was shocked to find all of his classmates were standing outside the room and were whispering among themselves. Why were they not inside? It was not until the teacher and Seto approached him and asked him to come inside, did the point guard realize why people were disturbed from the normal routine. The entire room was filled with large, clear glass vases with various bouquets of long-stemmed flowers. The teacher's desk and podium were covered with stacks of beautiful boxes stuffed with 100% Dark Chocolate Bars, and specifically on Hanamiya's desk were three books. The point guard walked inside and was repulsed; the magnitude of the amount of gifts was overwhelming. The Captain of the basketball team turned to his teacher for an explanation, but the older man only handed him a white, sealed envelope with the bad boy's name on it. Makoto hastily opened it and saw a small card.. The card specifically said "For the best boyfriend in the world, Love Kuroko Tetsuya." Is this a joke? What was that invisible bastard planning? He crumpled the envelope and its content in his hand, and threw it in the trash bin. Fuck that kid and his fucking dog! Before he could demand Kentarou for more information, loud collective gasps from his classmates outside drew his attention away. The Uncrowned King poked his head out and saw a familiar group of rainbow-haired prodigies. Perfect, now the devious genius could ask the phantom, sixth man himself. He restrained himself to not take his frustration out on the door and stood outside to confront the younger, basketball players.

"Oy, where is the invisible k-"

"It appears Tetsuya's phone calls last night to us were true. My apologies Satsuki," Akashi commented. The manager of Touou bit her lip and held back her tears. Her abrupt turn and glare sent shivers down the third year's spine.

"Ah... Kurochin ordered from the chocolate company I recommended. Are the books from the shop you and Kurochin frequently go to, Midochin?" The giant Yosen student asked. Shuutoku's point guard nodded and cocked his eyebrow at the flowers.

"While I approve of his book choices, his excessive amount of flowers and chocolates are overdone." A quiet whisper from Momoi told the green-haired man that she would be thrilled by the variety of presents. "The choices are not the problems; it is the amount. It is overwhelming and does not appear as intimate and personal. I assume this misstep is Kise's fault."

"Eh! I only gave him the flower shop recommendation!" The blonde tried to defend himself.

"Oh, I told Tetsu that there has to be enough that Hanamiya understands, but I didn't think he'd fill the classroom." Aomine admitted.

"Would any of you mind telling me what is going on?" Hanamiya asked through his teeth. He was forced to smile and act decently in front of his unsuspecting classmates that were blind to his true nature. Rakuzan's Miracle Captain knowingly smiled at the other point guard. God, it was both frightening and disgusting at the same time.

"Makoto, did you know what happened to Tetsuya Nigou a week ago?"

"I assume he ran away." The bad boy shrugged.

"Yes, and Tetsuya Nigou was hit by a truck and had a small funeral that weekend. Tetsuya was devastated and could not be comforted by anyone." What? The dog was dead? Then why did the kid hug a random stray that Hanamiya brought to him? "But your generous gift of another dog that looks identical to Tetsuya Nigou after the funeral, that must have took a lot of searching and careful selection, was an amazing show of your love and concern for Tetsuya. It won his heart as you planned Makoto, and now Tetsuya is in love with you for doing such a thing for him. Congratulations on your new relationship, Tetsuya is a good man and will do his best to be there for you as you were for him." The whole crowd of third years that made up Hanamiya's classmates whispered heatedly among themselves. No one had ever thought that the wealthy bad boy would have any interests in anyone, especially someone in the same circle as the Generation of Miracles. God damn it... this could not be happening right now... "Good luck in your new relationship, and if you ever hurt Tetsuya, there will be serious consequences. Satsuki will be extremely merciless towards you if anything happened to Tetsuya." The young point guard warned and turned around. "Now that we verified the truth for ourselves, let's go. This is something private between Tetsuya and Makoto. If I hear of any complaints from Tetsuya that any of you are attempting to intervene or sabotage his relationship, you will also face disciplinary actions." Akashi announced to the Generation of Miracles. The colorful group of teens reluctantly nodded (they still did not approve of the arrangement), and walked away.

Hanamiya was left standing there in the chaos. Fuck... his phone vibrated. The bad boy's mother texted him. She immediately approved of his new boyfriend, and his amazing gifts that he sent to her to announce their relationship. Oh god... this was why it was hard to distinguish between nice things and selfish things... At first he thought he was doing this for himself, but now it was misinterpreted as something beautiful, romantic, and sweet, and he was getting bitten in the ass for it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **His Hatred is Mine

**Summary: **"Kuroko's anger is amazing, isn't it? He's such a goodie-two-shoes, but if you can gleefully push that preachy kid's buttons, he is almost murderous." Seirin was confused. Was the devious point guard describing the invisible man as amazing?

**Word Count**: 1,484 Words

* * *

><p>Kuroko and Hanamiya have a hate-hate relationship that escalated after Winter Cup. The Uncrowned King was still bitter about the shadow being able to severe the strands of the spider web, and used every chance he could to rile up the Miracle that he was the reason Kiyoshi was leaving the team the Iron Heart the most. The back-and-forth between the passing and stealing specialists grew more intense as Makoto entered third year and Tetsuya in his second. Kagami and Seirin would try to support the small forward when these arguments break out, but the heated passion inflamed between the two prodigies seemed to make them blind to others around them. There was too much disgust in the filth and the preaching; the animosity between them threatened to explode. Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi thought they chould predict the trajectory of the projectiles and shrapnel from the ticking bomb, but the suden disruption in the steady routine made both teams unsure of the plans they had drafted. It all started with Kuroko's anger shifting...<p>

It was too quiet. The Seirin ace did not know what it was, but his rhythm on the court was off. Izuki, Hyuuga, and Mitobe could feel the disjointed flow of their gameplay. Kagami could barely experience the tingling sensation of the connection between the ball, himself, and his teammates, and that was the problem. The rising star could not feel the connection they always had to their ace; Kuroko was not passing the ball to Kagami. The former Teiko trump card was playing as gracefully and swiftly as he always did for the strong-bonded team, but all of his passes' courses were avoiding the power forward's range.

"Hey Kuroko," Taiga called out. "Are you okay? I haven't gotten any passes." The phantom player only narroed his pale-blue eyes at his light; Tetsuya's gaze made the red-and-black teen quiver in fear. Seirin's shadow turned away with the look of disgust and discontent on his face as he did so. Perhaps the cyan-colored boy was still angry about an argument he had with Hanamiya Makoto earlier that week. It would not be shocking to hear the Uncrowned King attack something so low, such as the light-and-shadow duo's dependence of each other. "Oy, Kurok-" But the icy glare he received shut the mouth of the second-year ace.

Everyone did their best to not say anything. Hyuuga had enough trust in the unnoticeable man that his anger was not petty and that this would be quieted soon. It was not until the end of practice when the taller of the ace-duo asked his partner why he was angry did they get some insight.

"Don't act ignorant, you know what you did Kagami-kun." All of Seirin - including the new freshmen - stared at the Japanese American and demanded answers from the power forward. Taiga held out open hands and shook his head. He had no idea what the invisible Miracle was talking about. In his carelessness, he might have offended Tetsuya in some way, but he could not think of anything he had done recently when he was with the shadow that could have been misinterpreted. The two were best friends and had gotten along like they had last year. Riko righed; she did not like the unpredictable situation. Before the Coach could scold the trmp card for his dismissive behavior, the transparent teen stormed out of the locker room. They called out to the cyan-haired man, and ran after him when he ignored them. As Kuroko made his way to the exit, everyone was anxious as to how the enraged and irritated boy would react to Hanamiya - predictably - standing by the doorway and confidently smirking at the inevitable encounter.

"So, what did Kiyoshi write about in his letter this week?" But the ghostly player just sauntered passed the bad boy, and stomped away after he slammed the door shut. The whole gymnasium and its occupants stopped moving. The usual tit-for-tat that the basketball prodigies spewed at each other was silenced. Makoto balled his hands into fists, and turned to the recent Winter Cup champions. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Kagami blankly said; he was still surprised by the phantom's strange behavior. "He just said that he was mad at me and that I should-" The second-year was silenced by the rage in Hanamiya's eyes.

"Kuroko's anger is amazing, isn't it? He's such a goodie-two-shoes, but if you can gleefully push that preachy kid's buttons, he is almost murderous." Seirin was confused. Was the devious point guard describing the invisible man as amazing?

"I don't know if I would put it that way. Kuroko can be pretty scary when he is mad-"

"You will fix this by tomorrow or else you will be joining Kiyoshi in America." The Uncrowned King threatened. "His hatred is mine, and mine alone. If you steal what is mine, I will steal things you value the most too, like your health." When Makoto turned around and sauntered off, everyone was stunned into silence and immobilization once more... what was the villainous Uncrowned King and the martyr-like Generation of Miracle's true relationship and the meaning of their interactions?

The next day, Teiga could not discuss anything about the ill feelings Tetsuya had. The quiet boy was quietly sleeping at his desk and there were bags under his wide eyes. The power forward was deeply concerned but just as he was about to talk to Kuroko, the slender teen evaded Kagami's vision. It only further worried Kagami when he was asked to help Coach Riko to prepare the new recruits with the sandwich rush, and there was news of the shadow going to the infirmary of the school. Was the shadow sick? The light thought about the smaller boy for the rest of the day, and had completely forgotten about Hanamiya's threat yesterday. It was a genuine shock when the power forward was angrily shoved against the wall and tripped over his own feet in the fumble. The sound of cracked knunkles and five pairs of sneakers walking toward him alerted the ace that it was the Kirisaki Daiichi team. Oh right, the Uncrowned King was strangely upset that Kuroko was ignoring him and targeting his anger towards Kagami.

"Where's Kuroko?" Basketball'ls bad boy asked.

"I'm not sure asshole." The red-and-black teen spat.

"Did you kiss and make up?" Hanamiya dismissed the insult.

"He hasn'lt spoken to me all day."

"Wrong answer dumbass," The point guard of Kirisaki Daiichi sneered.

"Hanamiya, aren't you acting a little too seriously? I thought you hated that invisible brat?" Seto wondered.

"It isn't your concern." Makoto said and flipped his middle finger at the center player. Seirin's strongest player rolled his eyes and stood up. Before a fight could happen, a basketball was barreled through the space between the Uncrowned King and the teen that was considered a Miracle. The sphere spun and cut through the air at a high speed the same way Hanamiya experienced when it whizzed by him during their match in the Championship League. His breth hitched and his heart thumped violently and lively against his ribcage. Everyone turned to see Kuroko Tetsuya standing ten feet away from them. The hardened, blue-steel eyes locked onto Hanamiya, as if there was no one else in the Seirin courtyard except the two passing and stealing experts. The Kirisaki Daiichi team took a step back in awe and Kagami leaned back against the wall. The shorter, talented player stepped towards the bad boy with no desperation or fear. Unhinged, unrestrained, and raw dread and anger were flowering through both men, and they were ready for their usual clash once again. It brought a wide grin to Makoto's face and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" The shadow asked but did not take his eyes off of Kirisaki Daiichi's Captain and Coach.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you fine?"

"Yes, after Nigou's surgery went well, I realized that my anger with you was childish. As long as you are apologetic about it and promise to not do it again, I can easily forgive you." Taiga did not understand what wrong he had done, but nodded to appease the already-angry teen.

"Che, looks like Hanamiya's got his boyfriend's attention again..." Hara mumbled before blowing a bubble. The power forward of Seirin could not help but think there was validation in that statement after observing the bad boy and phantom continue to stare at each other with firey passion storming in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Another Two Weeks

**Summary**: Hanamiya hates Kuroko and his dog to the point he wants to vomit.

**Word Count**: 1,396 Words

* * *

><p>Three days after ignoring Kuroko's texts (at first he tried to order the shadow to leave and stop messaging), Hanamiya received a call from Akashi Seiijuurou. It was not too surprising since three of the five Uncrowned Kings are a part of the Rakuzan basketball team, but it still annoyed the bad boy to hear the smug Miracle's voice. It was a short conversation. The red-head scolded - in his condescending tone that infuriated the elder point guard - Kirisaki Daiichi's Captain for ignoring his former trump card and to go on a date with the cyan-colored boy to Yoshinoya. Before the older man could scowl and spit back a response at the disrespectful Generation of Miracle, Seiijuurou admitted to know that Makoto did not mean to obtain Tetsuya's recent attraction. The younger Captain assured with his absolute knowledge of his former teammate that the third-year Captain-and-Coach will most likely not have to put up with the sudden, obsessive behavior soon. Two weeks was the approximation the emperor gave, and it was almost lyrical to the ebony-haired man.<p>

Still, he did not like the fact that he was technically commanded to go on a date with the invisible man (the bad boy hated to be ordered around or forced to do something he did not want to do). Hanamiya sighed and checked his cellphone for the time. The dethroned prodigy frowned. He knew that his school was closer to the establishment than Seirin High School, but the only thing worse than his currect situation would be to be stood up by that stupid brat after being coerced to be there. Abruptly, the point guard felt a cold, wet nose pressed against his. Hanamiya's eyes were assaulted with the view of the offending creature that started this all, and glared at the hyper animal.

"I hope you did not wait too long for me Hanamiya-san." Kuroko greeted with a warm smile before gently placing his pet back on the ground.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Yes, it is a school night and it would not be wise to be out late. We have morning practice tomorrow." The reason Seirin's shadow gave was not what the point guard implied, but it was a valid excuse. They stepped inside and stood in line. The apparition glanced expectantly at Hanamiya's hand - he probably wanted to hold it - but was either too polite or gutless to say anything about it (which the older man was grateful for). The only thing amusing about the process was that the person at the counter did not register Tetsuya's presence, and the jump scare the employee felt almost made the bad boy crack a grin in his visage. Makoto had to admit, if he possessed the younger man'ls weak presence and misdirection in his arsenal, that he would love to do more devious things. "It can be fun to prank Kagami-kun with it, but it is a pretty troublesome thing when it comes to simple things like crossing the street alone and attendance at school." The transparent teen shrugged.

"How did-"

"I knew what you were thinking; it was the same thought others had thought of when they see this quality of mine outside of basketball." Once they received their beef bowls, the two students found a quiet table in a dark corner of the restaurant.

"I never thought a good kid like you would do such a mischievous thing like pulling pranks on your teammates." Hanamiya said.

"No, unfortunately I am not as good of a person my grandmother and elders believe me to be. I am a normal teenager. I like playing sports with my friends, I am not as serious about my studies as I should be, and I am even capable of sins like everyone else such as lying, being influenced by lust, and other unpleasant things..." Kuroko confessed. He appeared irritated by his weakness to indulge in those things. "I hope that does not disappoint you; relationships are built on trust and I would hate to break it." The third year rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm the type to judge?" He honestly did not care as long as there was no harm done onto the Kirisaki Daiichi student. The invisible man nodded.

"Yes, you can be a rather terrible and insufferable person. To be honest, I still hate you for everying." Interesting... the blunt answer surprised the Uncrowned King. "Do not misunderstand. I love you very much, but I am still human and cannot forgive so easily. But I will say that even before our new-found relationship, there were still many things I respected about you. You are exceptionally intelligent; no one can deny that. As Captain and Coach of your team, I also know you are hard working. No matter how intelligent you are, the amount of responsibilities you take upon yourself as a Captain and Coach are admirable and cannot be easy. We are both passing and stealing specialists through different means, and I can safely say I cannot do what you can do for your team. Even your views of basketball, while I dislike them, have the same core values as mine. Victory is meaningless; there is no point to it unless you are enjoying yourself while playing. We may appear different on the surface, but there are more similiarities to us if one dug deeper inside." Tetsuya explained and bent down to give the fluffy dog a small piece of meat. The mysterious, sixth man ruffled the creature's head lovingly.

"You really love that dog, huh?"

"Yes... there was a friend that I had not seen since Middle School and our last encounter did not end happily. While I made amends with that friend and we have a good relationship now, during those nights where the guilt prevented me from falling asleep at night, I only had Nigou to confort me." A darkness loomed over the cyan-colored pupils for a fraction of a second, before Kuroko's placid expression shifted to one with a soft, genuine smile, that reached the wide, deep-set eyes. The imperfect wrinkles made the unnoticeable teenager appear human rather than an ethereal ghost. It was like a secret being unknowingly revealed to the bad boy of basketball; he shuddered and focusd his gaze down at his food rather than the younger man.

Kuroko insisted on excorting Hanamiya home. The point guard kept his hands in his pockets to prevent holding hands with the Seirin student (who would probably swoop in at the first chance he could). Tetsuya Ni - since only Nigou would be Nigou - kept wagging and bumping his tail against the Uncrowned King's calve, as if the dog was mocking the third year. Makoto wanted to stomp on the dog's paws, but the damn thing was too quick for him. Fucking vile animal was making his life hell...

"This is my place."

"You live in a nice house. I never saw it in person; the only thing I knew was the address." Thank god! "Good bye Hanamiya-san, please have a good night. I look forward to our next date together." The dark-haired elder wanted to groan and say that this was not a date, but was horrified when the shorter boy grabbed his wrist. Tetsuya brought the knuckles to his lips and sweetly kissed them. Once he brushed his lips against each one, the shadow closed the larger hand into a limp fist and pressed it to his forehead. The genius player swallowed the lump in his throat. He could not respond; Hanamiya felt gross. The ace Captain felt his body boil with rage, his heart was unable to calm the storm, and his stomach ached and threatened to make him vomit. Kirisaki Daiichi's point guard flinched and swiftly restracted his limb like a wounded and scared animal.

"What the fuck?" The bad boy yelped.

"It is a sign of respect that someone shows to a person that is older than you in my mother's culture."

"Don't do that again!"

"Ah, I did not know you were so modest." Hanamiya glared down at the phantom. Fuck this kid... he hated the good boy so much that his body was reacting violently.

"Aw, is this the Kuroko-kun that you've been seeing Makoto?" Please god no... why did his mother have to come outside?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Puberty

**Summary**: Hanamiya sees and feels love differently from most people, or maybe he just experiences it in it's purest form without the illusions.

**Word Count**: 961 Words

**Note**- Any italicized quotes are from one of my favorite books, The Bluest Eye by Toni Morrison. I highly recommend the book!

I think I am breaking out of my writer's block! Hurray! Sorry I have not been replying to reviews; my schedule is rather busy and is getting busier. Also, just something to tell everyone ahead of time, I will not be updating at around the end of October/Early November. I will be on holiday!

Btw- Despite my deep love for Hanamiya (he truly does feel like my son to me), I love the idea of him being miserable. XD

* * *

><p>His reputation of the bad boy of basketball had also had many people falsely believing in High School that Hanamiya was incapable of love. It was not true. How could he not believe in love, desire it, and feel it?<p>

His parents had a wonderful relationship, and filled every object, action, and touch with love, to the point it made the house heavy from the weight of it. The air was musty and sweet with it, and if Makoto focused hard enough, he saw the rich colors that melded and blended together.

The knowledge of love - whether due to his genius or his parents' teachings - made the teenager despise most of his classmates. They never had faint colors in their steps like his father's when the elder man taught Makoto to play basketball, and no one's words were sweet fruit that perfumed the air like the stories his mother read to him at night as a child. No, the point guard was spoiled by love, pressed to the time in his life that he did not have to experiment and learn like his innocent - or idiotic as he preferred to call them - classmates. There was no ignorant throwing of seeds haphazardly on the ground to see if it will grow; love that is colorful, sweet, and thick as the rich earth underneath could never come so carelessly.

Imayoshi tried to tell him love was different for everyone. The Uncrowned King disagreed. Love could be different in intensity and intention, but love was the same. It soaked the lungs in heavy syrup yet one could still keep their head afloat and breathe in more. Love was to be reckless and naive and beautiful and mature all at once. Someone needed all of those things to love. Being to mature meant that one could only dabble in relationships where the reward outweighed the risks, and to be naive and reckless would only produce "_choking sounds and silence_."

The twisted Middle School Captain needed to get his eyes checked. Shoichi thought for a long time that Makoto was asexual. Another fallacy born from assumption. No, he had sexual thoughts and desired sex greatly. But he never chased or saught out gratification in his peers. There were no colors or escalading bliss in it; at least, there was not any in the desperate grinding of savage teens.

"... _I begin to feel those bits of colour floating up into me... deep in me. That streak of green from the june-bug light, the purple from the berries trickling along my thighs, Mama's lemonade yellow runs sweet in me. Then I feel like I'm laughing between my legs, and the laughing gets all mixed up with the colours, and I'm afraid I'll come, and I'm afraid that I won't. But I know I will. And I do. And it be rainbow all inside_..."

Hanamiya's Captain was upset that he could not tease the younger elite for his transformation through puberty. No crushes, no fumbles, just a bad boy who knew how to play the game of basketball and life with ease. No embarrassing encounters with adults or other teens, no break downs, and nothing to poke fun of when Shoichi was bored. It was almost sad that Makoto did not have these things to make his life interesting, at least, that was what the elder man thought.

Imayoshi gets the leverage he desired in his third year. The Miracles came into the court, and while they were doing well, they struggled against Hanamiya's spider web with Imayoshi's help. Their newest recruit participating in the Winter Cup tournament, Kise Ryouta, seemed especially annoyed and frustrated by the events. Akashi however, swifted ended it all during the second quarter when he ordered the blonde to take the bench and called for their trump card. The damn name, Kuroko Tetsuya, vibrated through Makoto's whole frame and made him dizzy. His legs quivered and for the first time, his knees buckled in excitement and fear. The rainbow he saw only when he closed his eyes in orgasm at night was blinding him now. Good lord no...

Pale, ethereal skin, faint-blue eyes and hair, and round-cheekbones of a child should not do this to him... he dismissed himself from the court and did his best to not break his facade of calm (even though he could see Shoichi holding back his chuckles like the fucking sadist he was).

The Uncrowned King's body trembled with a rush of adrenaline, arousal, and turmoil, and Hanamiya immediately sprinted for their designated locker room as soon as he knew that he was out of sight. The team's ace shivered and took a shaky breath. It was not even pleasurable to be flooded with the overwhelming sensation; it was clawing at him and firing a deadly amount of euphoria shooting through him. Makoto slammed his head against the locker and writhed against the cool, cold metal. Damn... there was nothing pretty about this and the point guard was angry at himself for becoming a sloppy, uncontrollable mess on the floor, panting like a tired dog trapped in a hurricane.

"Aw Hanamiya, you are finally growing up." A sinister voice cooed. The bad boy was so preoccupied that he had not even heard the monstrous elder slip in. "Is it beautiful? So beautiful you are going to cry?" The bad boy wanted to tell his senior to "fuck off" but knew it would only come out cracked and weak. "Ah Hanamiya, crown or no crown, I know you have your pride. It is quite adorable." Oh, Imayoshi knew just how to pour salt into infected wounds...

The silence afterwards made it worse because the only thing the basketball prodigy could think of was Kuroko Tetsuya. Fuck he was a masochist to start thinking this was becoming a tiny bit pleasurable...

"It seems puberty is always a foe to everyone, even someone like you."

"You shut your mouth." But the other was right; Makoto had his pride and he would always hate Kuroko for that day...


End file.
